


You Make Me Want to Live

by hilli98215



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Depictions of anxiety, Friendship, Gen, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Alonzo hasn’t heard from Munkustrap all day and decides to check in on him to make sure he’s okay. What he sees, however, puts him in a situation that he’s seen before. But the question is, what is wrong and how can he make it better?
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You Make Me Want to Live

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as We All Need a Bit of Confidence and Family is Family. Timeline wise this takes place before both of the stories above and is at the very beginning of Munk and Demeter’s relationship. This was, once again, part of a dialogue prompt that I knew I needed to use. The problem was with what character and the situation. The first paragraph came immediately and the rest followed after.  
> This story follows the headcanon that Munkustrap overthinks things and can get really bad anxiety from it. At this point in their relationship, Demeter doesn’t know about Munkustrap’s bouts of anxiety or how bad they can be. Munk and Alonzo are childhood friends so Alonzo knows when Munkustrap is having an off day.

Munkustrap was stuck again. He stayed in his room with his lights off. It was silent except for the ambient noise from the ceiling fan. Today everything seemed to be going wrong and he couldn't stand it. Instead of talking to a friend, he put his phone on silent. He felt the urge to disappear from everything as he laied in bed. He hadn't left it in hours. Munk didn't even bother to change his clothes. The man just laid there with the blankets over his head leaving him in complete darkness.

Alonzo knew something was wrong when Munkustrap didn't answer his phone. It was highly unusual since his phone needed to be on for work purposes. He sent a quick text to Demeter asking if she had seen or heard from Munk. She replied with a concerned no. She hadn't heard from him since this morning.

That reaffirmed Alonzo’s worry as he made his way toward Munk’s apartment. Demeter and Munk had just begun a relationship after dancing around each other for years. He remembered when, just a few days ago, Munkustrap was smiling at his phone. It was a cute sight to see. Especially with all the sadness in his life.

When he got to the apartment, he put his key in and turned the knob. Alonzo was given a key when Munk first found the place. However, what he saw both surprised and made him nervous. The lights were off and it looked like nothing had been moved all day. 

“Munk?” He yelled into the darkened apartment, “Are you here?”

He was met with silence which was unusual for his friend. He knew for a fact that Munk hated silence. He always needed something to fill it whether it be a fan or background music. It was unsettling. A sign that something was terribly wrong.

Alonzo put one of the lamps on for light and then made his way through the apartment looking for his best friend. It wasn't until he noticed that the bedroom door was closed that he stopped. In all the years Alonzo knew Munk, he never shut his bedroom door all the way. It was always opened a crack.

He opened the door slowly, letting light filter into the room.

It was pitch dark except for the now stream of light coming from the hallway. Alonzo walked in and noticed the shape of a body underneath a mound of blankets. It was at that moment he knew exactly what was going on.

Instead of pulling off the sheets, he climbed onto the bed and laid on top of the blankets next to Munkustrap. It was one of those days. This happened a lot in their childhood when the pressure became too much.

He laid there for almost twenty minutes until he noticed the blankets fall. Alonzo saw his normally neat hair tousled by his hands going through it too much. Munkustrap’s eyes were barely opened but he could see how bloodshot they were. His form was tense almost as if it was painful. 

“Hey Munk,” Alonzo whispered. 

Munkustrap’s eyes cleared a bit as if he wondered why he was there in the first place. 

"Hi 'Lonz." It came out as a whisper. 

Alonzo gave a sad smile. "What's going on?"

Munk didn't answer for a minute before answering with, "Am I good enough for Demeter?"

Alonzo stalled before answering. What was Munkustrap thinking about? Of course, he was enough for Demeter.

The other continued, "why would someone like her ever want a disaster like me?"

Alonzo quickly pulled his words together, choosing his words carefully. "Demeter chose to be with you because you are the most wonderful person for her. She knows how much you care. You have the biggest heart out of everyone I know."

Munk lowered the blankets to just below his chin and gave a slight grin. Almost as if Alonzo’s talking was working 

Alonzo, on the other hand, continued with his statements.

"I seem to remember the very first time you mentioned to me that you wanted to ask her out. The last time I'd seen you that nervous was when your father wanted you to be someone you're not. I remember you smiling every time you said Demeter’s name. She made you happy and vice versa.”

By the time Alonzo was finished, he noticed Munkustrap loosened his grip on the blankets and began to relax. He continued talking.

“There was this one time if you remember correctly when we were texting back and forth and you had taken longer to respond than normal. After a while, you sent me a text that I think was meant for Demeter. One I don’t think you never meant for me to see.”

This time Munkustrap interrupted Alonzo. His voice was hoarse from crying earlier, “I think I remember that,” he gave a small smile, “I felt so bad afterward. I thought I was texting Demeter”

Alonzo sat up and leaned against the wall. “Do you remember what you said?”

Even though Munkustrap felt exhausted from his anxiety attack, he attempted to copy his friend and lean against the wall. “You make me want to live.”

He said it so quietly that Alonzo had to strain his ear. He grinned, “That was when I knew you two were made for each other. She made you genuinely smile again. Something, not even me or Cass could do.”

They were silent for the next several moments. Neither mentioning that it was getting late or that it was getting close to dinner. This was a welcoming silence which neither of them wanted to leave.

That was until Munkustrap spoke. This time a bit louder than before. “Alonzo?”

Said man made a sound of acknowledgment, “Hm.” 

“Thank you for checking up on me.”

“No problem. Just one thing.”

Munkustrap smirked even though he had a feeling what Alonzo was going to ask. “And what would that be?”

“Make sure I’m the best man at your wedding.”

He rolled his eyes, “Sure Alonzo. Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like for every fic I write like this, I need to add a bit of comedy. I think if Alonzo were in this situation with Munkustrap he would diffidently ask to be the best man at the wedding just to make him laugh.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
